no more nindroid
by blackheart555
Summary: when Zane wants to have disective surgery to become human to be able to be with the girl he loves how what will he tell his brothers? will they be able to reconize him?
1. robot

**Hello in this story there is a soul eater part but it's not much let me just tell you is an inventor/dissector (likes to dissect things) hope you enjoy requested by kitkat45**

**Zane's pov**

I was hanging out with my gf Amanda she had blond hair with a red streak in the front we had been dating secretly for a month now but if we were ever going to be together I had to be human.

I have always been self-couscous about me being a robot. My brothers think it's cool but it's not the best thing. I can't eat food, I'm weaker than I would be if I was human, this sixth sense is a curse, and I can't laugh without flipping a switch.

I hated being a robot the town hasn't fully accepted me yet trusting ninjago on a nindroid that could overload and turn evil. That scared me to thinking that I could be taken over so easily. The scariest part knows that my brothers wouldn't kill me if I do turn evil. Then another evil is released into ninjago.

I woke up at 4:12 like always I never get enough sleep I fall asleep late at night and wake up early in the morning. So I walked onto the bounty's deck's reading about robots, you know vacuum cleaners vehicles, and at the last chapter I read about human robots.

I read about theories about them turning evil that really scared me. And then I read about a kid he was 5 and he was a robot. His 'dad' who was an inventor he turned his son into a person by taking a human body and putting the power core into the heart and the memory into the brain. Sadly the man is dead.

But then I thought "they can do that"! I went to the library leaving the guys a note when I got there I walked in _boop boop_. I walked in and walked to the inventor's aisle, I looked around for robotics and after 30 minutes I grabbed 5 books 1st one _robotic inventors_ in 1932 no, 4th _robotics today _2013 perfect.

I started to read _these great inventors were founded by the University of Ninjago one of the greatest inventors was professor Layton 3957 ninjago rd. Robotics expert 31 years old Layton has created 4 human robots and has done surgery for 5 years._

I wrote down the address and I walked down to ninjago rd. I was looking at these huge mansions 3943, 3945, 3946 I was thinking this dude is going to be all snotty and rude and want money and stuff so I was worried this guy was my chance.

3956, 3957 I walked up to this huge mansion it was nice and tidy outside it had a blue little car by the time I was here it was 8:54 the guys would be waking up soon. I walked up to the fount porch and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later I see a guy taller than me answer the door he looked 44 to me he wore a lab coat and glasses with brown short hair. I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Zane"

"'professor Layton"

"So Zane what are you doing here?"

"Well I was wondering if well" I showed him my panel in my stomach he smiled "so is it broken do you need a new power switch" he said twiddling around with it. "Actually I was wondering if you can change me into a music…surgically?"

**Kai's pov**

I woke up at 6:01 and looked around usually Zane would be up by now but he was gone he left a note though _brothers, I have gone to the __library__ mall be back whenever-Zane_

I walked to the library why would Zane lie to us like that is it programed in him to lie? I saw him come out of the library and walk down ninjago street I followed him through the bushes he was carrying a piece of paper.

He walked up to a house and knocked on the door I was too far away to hear him. Zane stuck out his hand and he shook it and then Zane opened his control panel and he started touching him and stuff it was weird and then he showed him inside. I had to go tell sensei.

**Zanes pov**

He led me inside where he sat me down on a couch and gave me a glass of tea he sat across from me drinking his and looking back up at me with a frown .

"Zane I can't turn you into a human"

I shouted "why!"

"Zane, I stopped surgery a long time ago now I'm just a scientist."

I stood up "wait!" he yelled I sat back down.

"I know someone else but are you willing to go the distance" I nodded my head

"many years ago when I was a young scientist I created another dimension portal that would take you anywhere you would like to go in the universe. So I was exploring when I came to an extra interesting town where I met a very interesting person his name was professor Stein. He took me into his lab he does dissecting and surgery he is also a teacher at an academy. I bet if went over to see him he would have you set up in no time."

I smiled "let's go" we walked up 2 flight of stair into his experiment room where he led me to a portal and turned it on it had a purple swirl he went over to his control pad and typed in some number and the portal led to a school.

I walked in as the professor followed behind me. "Come on Zane" I was slow I was marveling at all the new things the people were weapons and the sun had a face. I bumped into him when he stood outside this house it had stitches all over it. He walked over to it and knocked on the door.

I heard shouting inside the house "But Dr. stein me and Maka deserve that mission" he rang the doorbell. "It's to advance for you too" we heard a girl voice "I'll get it" I heard footsteps as a women answered it.

She had an eye patch with blond hair and a dress on. Stein it's for you, he walked over "Layton! You SOB come in here!" we walked into his house where two teens stood one a boy and one a girl. They guy hugged and he looked over at me twisting his nob on his head "who's this?" I smiled and stuck out my hand "Zane".

"Zane nice to meet you" he shook my hand I looked over at the teens as Layton explained everything. The girl took off her white glove

"I'm Maka mister" I shook her hand and smiled as the guy stuck out his hand

"Soul weapon"

"Zane"

"Are you a weapon or a mister" she asked

"neither I'm from a different dimension" she said cool as professor Stein grabbed my shoulder and took my shirt off and opened my panel "yes this will be easy I will get you a body and we'll be able to do the surgery in 2-3 days."

I thanked him as we headed back into our dimension. By the time I got back to my dimension it was 9:34 I started heading to the bounty the lights were still on I headed up the chain when I got on the ship I headed to my room when I saw Kai run over to me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" "I uh have been at the library" Cole and Jay showed up "I saw you at that guy's house he was checking out your panel!" I didn't know what to say if I tell the truth they might stop me from having the surgery. So I guess will lie.

"That guy you saw was a… friend's house his dad answered the door "I ran into my room. The next day I was looking at the horizon for three hours he said that when Stein was ready for the surgery he would send out a flare.

I had spent all day yesterday staring I am so tired I was eating a sandwich when I saw a flare I dropped my sandwich and took out my note I already wrote it said _I'm sorry for lying to you but I was afraid of what you would say I'll be ok-Zane_

I ran down his street and slid to his porch opening his door. He was standing there as he led me to the top of the stairs and into his room and through the portal saying that I could go ahead I did and walked through.

As I walked along the academy's path to his house I passed Maka "Zane hey" "hey Maka" I hugged her and left and walked up to his house I took a deep breath and grabbed my heart necklace "I'm doing this for you".


	2. surgery

I walked into the room professor stein was in his chair "hello Zane I will show you to your new body" he rolled to this body he had blond hair but it was longer and it had spikes, he was tan and had a six-pack perfect.

"Let's do this" I changed into some boxers and he strapped me into a bed I looked up at him "can you explain what's going"

"Of course" he could tell I was nervous. "Well first I'll shut you down and take out your memory chip and power core"

That already sent chills up my spine "and then I will dissect the human over there from the head to insert the memory chip. And then I will open up the chest to reveal the heart and insert the power core."

I was sweating a lot I was nervous once he turns me off and remove my memory chip there's no going back. He set me on the table and strapped me in "what's with the straps"…"safety first" before he started he asked me "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" he opened my panel and took out the shell (the part with the switches) I caused me a lot of pain. I screamed. Then came a knock on the door "What the hell!?" he stomps to the door and flew it open. It was Maka, Soul, and Black star.

"What do you guys need" Black star looks over I wave my hand from the wrist strap. "What are you doing to Zane!?"

"Were doing surgery can you please leave" Maka asks "can we wait for him"

"Fine, but in the other room" they Walked into the other room. Maka came over to me "good luck". I smiled even though I was having tons of pain. He proceeds to go into my farther in my stomach. When he found my power core by that time I was screaming every cord he moved I screamed I had tears running down my face it hurt that bad.

He grabbed my power cord to disconnect my power core to my body it's like grabbing your heart I was moving and screaming while I clenched my fists. He grabbed his knife and cut the cord everything turned black.

**Stein pov**

I took out the power core and memory cord. Then I put Zane's 'remains' on the ground and put the body on the table. He dug his knife in the Zane's new head. Opening his skull and inserting his memory core into his brain.

Then stitching it back together. Then I opened his chest his heart gross I took some vanes and inserted them into the power core connecting them to the heart and then stitching it back up. He was finished except for 1 last detail.

**Zane pov**

I woke up to me untied my vision was super blurry I try to sit up it hurt but I managed, Stein was sitting in his chair sleeping the sun was just coming up so I knew it was dawn he all of a sudden woke up I jumped a little.

"Zane! I thought I killed you, you wouldn't wake up" he got me standing and walked me over to a mirror. I looked it looked like me but different my hair looked cooler and I was darker. Then I saw a screw sticking out of my head as I jumped back I now noticed it there were stitches across my head and chest. And a giant screw sticking out of my head.

I looked over at him a pointed to the screw "what the hell is this"?

He laughed "when you enter the dimension era your wave lengths are going to go crazy and your head will be I a lot of pain".

"Can I go home"?

"Would you like me to escort you?"

"Can Maka"?

Maka walked out and rubber her eyes as she ran over and hugged me. As we passed through the dimension I had my arm around her since I wasn't quite used to bones yet. As we walked to the ship I started to worry what my brothers will think. When we finally got to the ship it was in the air.

I started to try to climb but failed. By my 6th attempt I got on the deck Maka was right beside me I took a deep breath and walked forward.


	3. brothers

I knocked on the door when nobody came out I opened it empty. I walked to Nya's room empty, I walked to sensei's room empty guess what happened when I entered Lloyd's room. "Where are they" I said I was going to change and went into my room when I put my hood on it had a little bump from the nail I added two together it was a little big but it looked normal.

I changed into a ninja uniform. I walked over to Maka who was sitting on the deck I sat next to her "if you want to go you can go"

"And leave you no way" I laughed maybe it would be nice to tell my girlfriend first. I told her to come on as she helped me get down. I started to walk to my gf's apartment "where are we going" Maka asked. "My _cough cough_ girfrieinds house" she smiled "ok!" As we walked up the stairs I knocked on her door she answered and saw me "ZANE!" she hugged me so hard "owowowow"

"What happened are you hurt"? How to show her, tell her. "I'm a human"

"What" I kissed her instead of our normal kissed where I do not have saliva. She gasped and hugged me this time it didn't hurt and then she whispered "you've been gone for 4 days" I jumped back with my eyes wide open "WHAT!"

I took Maka home and started to run through the forest even though my legs hurt crazy. I was in the middle of the forest when I saw pythor "I was looking for the 4th ninja" behind me the veniompry leader hit me on the back of the head knocking me unconscious.

**Cole pov**

Zane had been gone for 4 days now we were all in a cage we were captured by pythor and lord garmadon when we were looking for him. We heard footsteps coming down the hallway when we saw pythor he was dragging something, body bags?

And I saw Zane unconscious as he dragged him in and set him against the wall "how do you open his panel"! I didn't answer he took out a knife and held it out I looked down

"Cole don't" I heard Nya say but what else was I supposed to do? "In his stomach"

"Thank you" he down nothing he pushed harder NOTHING. "Ok I'm going to kill him" and took out his knife. Jay stood up "no, he must be jammed". He took jay out of the cage if you try anything the girls dead he pointed a gun at her 1 bullet. Her cage is to tiny to dodge a bullet Jay please don't try anything.

He walked over to his brother and took his shirt off a scar?! It was medium size but still. He tried to find the crease when Zane woke up.

**Zane pov**

I woke up and saw Jay trying to get my panel open my panel that was no longer there. "Jay"

"Zane are you ok why does your voice sound different?" I took of my hood I rubbed my eyes

"I'm human" I put the hood back on "we'll talk about it when we get home"

"What's taking so damn long? Oh hello sleepy head" I stood up still shaky.

"Why are you so shaky I only hit you on the head" I gave him an evil look and walked over to him and saw the gun. Perfect

"I see you have a gun not the best choice of weapon I would use I looked around 1 bullet that means 1 person."

"Yeah so what?"

"So out of 6,7,8 of us"

"There are 7 of you"

"Not including you yes but there's only one way out of anger"

He pointed the gun at me I smiled "fine shoot me"

"My pleasure" he said pulling the trigger. I dodged easily

"Now you have no bullets your mistake instead of hitting someone in the cage who had no chance"

Jay quickly went behind him while he was distracted and Jay grabbed his gun and hit him on the back of the head knocking him out. I collapsed to my knees Jay grabbed the keys "Zane are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said he ran over to the cage and unlocked them. Kai ran over to me and helped me up. We went home.

When we were on the ship I was about to go in my room when Jay stopped me. "explain!"

I took off my shirt and hood I caught a couple of gasps here I go


	4. talk

**Hey this chapter is telling them I'm going to label like z: peaches is like saying zane said peaches. So I will not be using these things "" ok…ok just 2 b clear hear are the names. Z-zane N-nya C-cole J-jay K-kai L-lloyd SW-sensei wu **

Z: I'm a human this screw you see in my head is to help with the wave lengths

N: h-how?

Z: they took my power core and memory core in this body

L: did it hurt?

Z: it's like getting your heart ripped out

L: ow

C: why didn't you tell us?

Z: I was afraid you wouldn't let me

K: why did you change?

Z: for two reasons because you don't know how much I hated being a robot and because of my girlfriend

J: you have a girlfriend!?

Z: "yeah" I took out a picture of Amanda and handed it to the guys

K: she's hot

J: damn Zane

C: I've seen better

L: jealous Cole?

We all laughed without switching a switch

**Thankz 4 dealing with that. I need ideas for the next chapters I'm thinking Zane's need to tell his father or something with Amanda I dono HELP!**


End file.
